dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Super Saiyan Third Grade
]]}} Dragon Ball chapter 385, page 13 |games= |type=Ability |class=Supplementary |range = User |manga debut= Chapter 385 |anime debut= DBZ162 DBK082 |game debut= |movie debut= |ova debut= |users= * Cauliflo * Son Gokū * Trunks |related = *Perfection Body: Power Emphasis Form *Super Saiyan Second Grade |parent = Super Saiyan }} The Super Saiyan Third Grade is a forced increase to the power output of the original Super Saiyan transformation, and the second transformation of this kind, following the Super Saiyan Second Grade. As the Super Saiyan Third Grade merely forces a power increase from the original Super Saiyan form, it is not a separate transformation, unlike the true successor to the Super Saiyan form: Super Saiyan 2. Appearance The Super Saiyan Third Grade is drastically different in appearance from the original base Super Saiyan form, as well as the Super Saiyan Second Grade. In this form, the user's hair becomes vastly more rigid, even lengthening to a degree, and their muscles inflate tremendously, giving the user the appearance of a bodybuilder. The aura itself also appears to be far more violently than in the previous two forms, signifying the increased surge of ki throughout their body. In the anime, the aura also has a plasma that occasionally surges through it. Attributes vs. Developed Form Cell.]] The power of Super Saiyan Third Grade is truly immense; it floods the body of the Saiyan with their tremendous inner power, inflating the Saiyan's muscles to their absolute limits. While utilizing this form, Trunks' ki surpassed that of Cell in his Developed Form, implying the strength of this transformation is similar in class to the Super Saiyan 2.Daizenshū 7Dragon Ball chapter 191 Despite the immense power increase, this form has drawbacks that the previous Second Grade, and the subsequent transformations would lack; due to the increase muscle mass, this form severely drops the user's speed, making it difficult to catch an opponent. This was a weakness that Son Gokū would catch on to the moment he managed to unlock the form.Dragon Ball chapter 193 Because of the tremendous force needed to move the muscles even at a slow rate, the user also tires out quickly. This can be seen when Trunks was able to hit and keep up with Cell at first, but couldn't land a single blow after a while. The Super Saiyan Third Grade would be abandoned completely after Trunks' fight with Cell due to these drawbacks. According to Son Gokū, this form is also unsuitable for long battles, due to the strain it puts on the body.Dragon Ball Super episode 100 There are no known personality changes in this form, as Trunks and Gokū did not exhibit the drastic changes in personality the Super Saiyan form is known for, beyond what was already established. Trivia * When realizing the limits of the new form, Cell showcased a similar transformation to Trunks. The Dragon Ball Z TV Special 02 Film Anime Comics would go on to state that this power-up is the Super Saiyan Third Grade; however, Cell has never been listed as a user in the Daizenshū, nor has he displayed anything else akin to a Super Saiyan transformation.Cell is also capable of the same transformation!? Cell was startled when he saw Trunks transform into Grade Three. But the truth is that Cell himself is also capable of this power up! However, he realized that a transformation that relied on power was meaningless. He therefore tried to avoid using it. ** The Z-Soul "A Power Biased-Transformation..." from Dragon Ball XenoVerse would go on to mimic the properties of the Super Saiyan Third Grade; it gives the Future Warrior a massive increase in both attack and defense at the cost of speed, and is earned from Cell. * Trunks theorized that his father could also use the form, but realized its weaknesses and discarded it. * In Dragon Ball Super, Trunks showcased the ability to transform into Third Grade while a Super Saiyan 2, despite this being a forced increase to the standard Super Saiyan form.Dragon Ball Super episode 54 * Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle is the only game where Son Gokū is playable in this form. References and Notes ;References ;Notes Category:Super Saiyan Transformations